Pokémon Earth and Storm
Pokémon Earth and Storm is a new season of the Pokemon anime series franchise. Plot Ash has arrive to the Irusia Region to make new friends, rivals and compete in the Pokémon League. Characters Main Characters *'Ash Ketchum' (voiced by Sarah Natochenny): A 10-year-old Pokémon Trainer who's been through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, and now Irusia. He dreams of being the world's greatest Pokémon Master! His Pokémon partner and best friend is Pikachu. **'Pikachu' (voiced by Ikue Ohtani): *'Serena' (voiced by Haven Paschall): . Serena comes along with Ash on his new journey by his side. *'Brock' (voiced by Bill Rogers): He returns to his goal to be the world's Pokemon Breeder. He tried the academy but couldn't control his emotions for Nurse Joy! **'Croagunk': *'Tammy' (voiced by Laura Bailey): A new traveling companion of Ash. She is the Tropella city Gym leader who gave Ash the Cotton Badge when he won against her. She left the Gym in the hands of her brother, Micheal. She speaks in a softer and gentle voice. She is sweet and calm, but often very confident during battle. Her goal is to be the world's greatest Grass Pokémon Trainer. **'Lampea'♀: Lampea is Tammy's primary partner. It's moves are Tackle, Magical Leaf, Vine Whip, , **'Whimsicott'♀: Whimsicott is Tammy's secondary partner. It's moves are Cotton Spore, Gust, Helping Hand, Cotton Guard, *'Matthew' (voiced by Zach Shada): A new traveling compainion. He's a 11-year-old Pokémon Coordinator. **'Ampelly'♂: Matthew's partner. His moves are: Thunderbolt, Tackle, Charge, Electro Ball, and Pokémon Ash's Pokémon *'Frilzard'♂: Frilzard is Ash's first Irusia Pokémon. It's moves are Ember, Scratch, Flame Charge, and Pyro Tail*(new). *'Nestood>Sqaubeak'♂: Ash cought . It's moves are Peck, Quick Attack, Air Slash and Sqaubble. *'Finvore'♂: It's moves are Water Gun, Bite, Aqua Jet, Fin Slicer*(new move) and Focus Punch. *'Nettini'♂: Nettini can be . It's moves are: Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Neede Arm, Toxic Spikes, Faint Attack, Pin Missile, and Leer. *'Maskape'♂: It's moves are: Tackle, Hidden Power, Comet Punch, Tickle, Low Kick and Slam. *'Roadile'>'Tarvial'♂: * Serena's Pokémon *Delphox♀: *Inood: *Kitken♀: *Raggal:♀ Brock's Pokémon *Inbex: *Maggotle: *Chickoo: *Manduck Tammy's Pokémon * *Tropius: It's moves are *Lampea: *Sunflora *Eevee>Leafeon: *Budew Matthew's Pokémon *Tuspark *Wijinn *Karablast Supporting Characters *Professor Tournesol (voiced by Evelyn Lanto): A Pokémon researcher in Irusia. She works at the Fleurville Researching Center. *Davis (voiced by Cole Hanson): Ash new rival. His Pokémon partner is Inood. *Professor Oak: *Delia Ketchum: *Alice (Bella Hubson): *Officer Jenny *Nurse Joy *'Michael' (voiced by Tom Wayland): Tammy's brother and the new Tropella city Gym Leader. His Pokémon are Slowth, Sloboth, Breloom, Jumpluff and Venusaur. He raises a lot of Grass Pokemon in the green house and the gardens, Bellosom (6x), Maractus (5x), Hoppip (10x), Cottenee, Skiploom and . *Everett *Courtney (Allison Mack): Serena's rival who has a rare Albino Pikachu, which has thing for Ash's Pikachu, and she is considered a Pokemon Battle-Zone Trainer, where Pokemon Battles are in the extreme. *Rochelle (voiced by Nikkita Bradette): *Koji & Doji (Zoe Slusar): Two brothers who are friendly rivals of Ash. Koji is skinney and the oldest brother and Doji is overweighed and he's the youngest. They both wear two different colored Karategi, Koji wears purple and Doji wears orange. They like to use Fighting Pokémon as the are trained in the arts of Kung-Fu. Their Pokémon are a shiny Sawk and Throh. **Sawk: Koji's partner. It's moves are: Karate Chop, Bulk Up, Low Sweep, Double Kick, Close Combat, Focus Blast, Mega Kick and Helping Hand. **Throh: Doji's partner. it's moves are: Circle Throw, Bind, Seismic Toss, Vital Thow, Body Slam, Hidden Power, Power-Up Punch, and Quick Guard. *'Serafina' (voiced by Nicole Oliver): The Irusia Region Champion of the Elite Four and a Flamenco dancer. Her partner is Membraze. *Elite Four: **'Braxton' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): He specializes with Rock-types. He speaks in a Australian accent. His Pokémon are Gyroar(partner), Dugmite, Onix and Lizmoke. **'Cloe': She specializes with Fairy-types. She has a very sweet personality and cares deeply for the environment and Pokémon **'Torin & Emma' (voiced by Ms. Kittie and Alex Bergen ): Twin Pop stars members who specialize with Electric-types. Torin's partner is Raigecko **'Alistair' (voiced by Troy Baker): A Gentleman member who is interested in legends and myths. He specializes with Dark-types. His Pokémon are Fulolf(partner), Honchkrow, Beargue and Zweilous. Gym Leaders #Michael: The new Tropella city gym leader after her sister Tammy left to join Ash on his journey. See up top. #Jason (voiced by): The Venander City Gym Leader and a graffiti artist. His gym specializes in Poison Types. #Theresa: The Ignimbrite City Gym Leader. She is a hot-blooded and excitable cheerleader, her big heart is only matched by her big stature. Her height, personality and fiery red hair mean she always stands out in a crowd, and is often seen outside her Gym, inviting any passers-by to challenge her. Fire #Capt. Sven: The Lllamare City Gym Leader who uses Water Types. #Austin: a Fighting Type Gym Leader who trains as hard as his Pokémon dishes out! #Sheila: Steel #Rex: Dragon #Gustav (voiced by Paul Cowling): The Almuros City Gym Leader, he is a Flying type Gym Leader, and does not fool around. Team Rocket *'Jessie' (voiced by Michelle Knotz) Jessie is the female member of the infamous Team Rocket trio. She is sometimes very impulsive. Her Pokémon are: **'Wobbuffett' (Voiced by Kayzie Rogers): **'Shandark': Jessie's new main Pokémon. It's moves are Wrap, Sand, Poison Fang, Dig, and Poison Tail. ** *'James' (voiced by Jimmy Zoppi) James is the male member of the infamous Team Rocket trio. He seems to be skilled in many hobbies who keeps a bottlecap collection and belonged to his rich family. His Pokémon are: **'Pepprex': James' main Pokémon. James cought Pepprex when it was a Nuspice when he was a boy at one of his vacation homes in Isiah. It's moves are Bullet Seed, Fire Fang, Stun Spore, Seed bomb and Itchy Powder. It enjoys eating Spelon Berries for it's favorite snack. *'Meowth' (voiced by Jimmy Zoppi) Meowth is the only Pokémon member of the infamous Team Rocket trio, and is the only Pokemon we know who can speak English like a normal person can to win the heart of a female meowth named, Moewzie. He's the ideaist of the group, but his ideas never work. He has a rivalry with Noffin who also can talk. *'Cassidy' (voiced by Karen Strassman): Cassidy is a female member of Team Rocket and Jessie's rival. She and Butch are now assigned to travel with Jessie, James and Meowth by Giovanni. Like Jessie, Cassidy has hair problems what ever tragic happens to it, she freaks out and she understands how Jessie feels for her hair. Her Pokemon are: **'Fulolf': Cassidy's main Pokémon. Fulolf shows great loyalty to Cassidy as it's master. It's attacks are Night Slash, Howl, Bite, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail and Fury Tearer. * *'Butch' (voiced by Jimmy Zoppi): Butch is Cassidy's partner of Team Rocket and James's rival. Like Cassidy, Butch was not pleased of being assigned with Jessie, James and Meowth. His Pokémon are: **'Vasegeist': Possasse is Butch's main Pokémon. It's attacks are Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Ball,, Night Shade, Shadow Claw and Smog. **Rodat: It's attacks are: Tackle, Bite *'Purrloin' (voiced by Erica Schroeder): Purrloin is the second Pokémon member of Team Rocket with Cassidy and Butch. She also learned to speak human like Meowth along time ago in the Unova region when she wanted to perform in Pokémon Musicals until things wentdown hill quick for her. She then left Unova to see the worldstarting with Kanto until she met Cassidy and Butch and joined Team Rocket. Her attacks are Fury Swipe, Attract and Assist. She likes to be the second idealist of Team Rocket. Villians Team Terra A villainous organization that resides in the Irusia Region and plans to find and capture Vernirox to reshape and expand the world. Their uniform and color scheme is brown, gamboge, and dark red, based off the way Miners, and railworkers dress, while female members wear a lighter color scheme. They rely using Ground, Rock and duel-type Pokémon. *'Prozen' (Voiced by Mark Oliver): Leader of Team Terra. He dreams of expanding the world for future continental purposes. His Pokémon is Tyrantrum. During a cease fire between Teams Terra and Cyclone, He and Rhazina had a private negotiation, due to Ash and his friends interferences, the two became close and formed an alliance. *Dradd (Kevin Blaketon): The first Admin of Team Terra and old partner of Braxton. His Pokémon partner is Gaurgoyle. *Lita (Rebecca Soichet): The second admin of Team Terra. *Carson (Voiced by Chris Cook): The third Admin of Team Terra and the son of Prozen. *Professor Zeppelin (Troy Baker): Team Terra's chief scientist. *Team Terra Grunts: Their various Pokémon are Rhydon, Dugmite, Golem, Kabutops, Bouldart and Gargale. Team Cyclone A villainous Team that resides in the Irusia Region alongside their rival team, Team Terra, that plans to roam the planet with wind speed using the power of Ozoridrey. They have a Cyan, Blue and gray color scheme with a Golden Streak in the middle, based off Pilot outfits. *Rhazina (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn): Leader of Team Cyclone, when she was a little girl she witnessed the third awakening of the storm legend, Ozoridrey. Then she became lost when Her Father disappeared in the Cyclone of Ozoridrey, thus creating Team Cyclone today, She is a slender and busty woman who has long straight lavender waist length hair and wears an old fashion Dress as the same patterns as Ozoridrey. During a cease fire between Teams Cyclone and Terra, She and Prozen had a private conversation *Tilda (Olivia Hack): First Admin of Team Cyclone. *Devak (Jesse Gervais): * *Airlee: A 14 year old girl who is Rhazina's apprentice. *Team Cyclone Grunts New Characters Davis.png|Davis Professor_Tournesol.png|Prof. Tournesol Tammy.png|Tammy with her Secondary Pokémon Irusiah Pokémon #'Inood', the Loyalty Pokémon #Shibark #Gardraog #'Frilzard', the Frill Pokémon #Venomane #Membraze #'Finvore', the Voracious Pokémon #Bullark #Crushark #Caviat #Rodat #Maggotle #Rocurl #Beetil #Nestood #Squabeak #Matrimite #Gremite #Militherm #Lightile #Voltako #Raigeko #Inbex #Titanbex #Liglit #Slowth #Sloboth #Chickoo #Neskoo #Falkoo #Coccoala #Pigland #Tarturf #Kitkin #Munchwin #Namokat #Nettini #Oosail #Sagilin #Roadile #Tarvial #Pirkeet #Sparrot #Carpigate #Cavorm #Lumbrig #Tadpock #Vamphire #Membracid #Dentiny (Fairy type) #Molairy (Fairy/Flying type) #Ampelly #Jelectric #Bovinda #Nirvache #Tabooves #Drizzlen #Cumuloud #Tulifun #Twoleepin #Terbipan #Scalfib #Lagostr #Sheleep #Kidget #Faram #Manduck #Pelmipus (♂) #Swandarine (♀) #Fluffear #Hoppanic #Crapore #Sniponge #Spadole #Cocave #Moundozer #Peblock #Dugmite #Edjaw #Banshed #Maskape #Triboon #Neureka #Encefalug #Muscolin #Bosteroid #Limble #Equilibrop #Batnap #Staracula #Uselake #Monartide #Rocroll #Boulderoll #Cramic #Clamsure #Echilla #Echiquill #Sweetweet (Fairy/Flying type) #Paswan (Fairy/Flying type) #Lampea #Bullama #Kelbanast #Tessent #Tessensei #Wastered #Hammeradio #Eice #Dreice #Icigloo #Wijinn #Summojinn #Cocownut #Raggal #Dollipop (Fairy type): #Pompadame (Fairy type): #Pelurche #Beargue #Urslash #Froska #Mafreozee #Ribone #Skelenid #'Duniper', the Adder Pokémon #'Shandark', the Sand Serpent Pokémon #Ugnulash #Tuspark #Emberusk #Thermodon #Cacthorn #Cactunap #Nuspice #Pepprex #Aichtooh #Illusand #Deseption #Aemulp #Illiquid #Crasquidor #Celluler #Paperlane #Himegami #Tarble #Tarbid #Tarblob #Jawful #Loural #Scoreef #Scoralest #Opilape #Oragnutan #Possasse #Vasegiest #Litortle #Rakatuga #Coretoise #Slipool #Pengoof #Biolumber #Rolloch #Bouldart #Gyroar #Nuggle #Piragmid #Eldoredo #Huskid #Sleighorn #Crimera #Chiverna #Sellfish #Junkid #Tankyard #Gargale #Guargle #Narnail #Unirval #Elekto - electric type prehistoric Pokemon based off Argentinasaurus #Ambrachios #Lizsmoke - fire type prehistoric Pokemon based off of Carnotaurus #Charosaur #Germinell #Hyriginell #Jadle #Larvatt #Sparkroll #Megawatt #Fulolf #Spidred #Cocoonla #Skelpendra #Teekboo #Pendodoom #Pizarre #Dorimendon #Lapot #Simulorge #Falchik #Valkite #Cavalkair #Cetocean #Nicklack #Silvern #Avidrage #Valialty #Oweesage #Koslich #Eiseith #Excanth #Rivulcred #Valecred #Vernirox, the Earth Force Pokémon #Ozoridrey, the Storm Force Pokémon #Zerudez, the Cosmic Force Pokémon Gallery 1.Vernirox.png|Vernirox, the Earth Force Pokémon 2.Ozoridrey.png|Ozoridrey, the Storm Force Pokémon 3.Zerudez.png|Zerudez, the Cosmic Force Pokémon Trivia *Now the English dub will have female character show their cleavage most of the time. Category:Anime Category:Pokémon Category:Adventure